


Of Hunters , Magic and the Devil

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: Sam Winchester goes to stay with his boyfriend Harry Potter after returning from Hell , however he got rescued from Hell without his soul causing him to lack empathy ,compassion , fear and love .  Not long after Harry and Sam reunite with Dean , Dean and Harry help Sam get his soul back  while not knowing that shortly after Sam's soul is rescued from hell the devil has escaped his cage .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Don't Love You, I Don't Know How](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443259) by [Know_It_All_Hermione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione). 



> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Supernatural and Harry Potter 
> 
> Author's Notes: This is a rewrite of a supernatural/Harry Potter fanfic I had already started but I didn't like what I was doing with it so I have changed some things in it . I hope everyone likes this version better than the original , if not I'm sorry! At the moment I have no beta reader so any and all mistakes or typos you find are all mine . I hope everyone likes this first chapter!

Sam didn’t know why he went back to Harry after returning from Hell, all he knew was that something in him had needed him badly and that even with how Sam was now Harry was still something special to him ......Harry was still very important. 

It was the middle of a cold night when Sam found himself standing outside of Harry’s front door, when the door opened finally Harry looked shocked to see him. The last time they had seen each other 3 months ago the world had almost ended, Sam had sacrificed himself to the depths of Hell to save the people he loved ....to save Harry.

Sam watched as tears gathered in Harry’s green eyes before the other man quickly grabbed onto Sam tightly and pulled the hunter into a desperate kiss. For a moment Sam didn’t react to the kiss but pretty soon he returned it, kissing Harry back with a kiss that was both hard and fierce. 

After mere moments Sam deepened the kiss, he dominated the wizard’s mouth and heard a muffled pleasurable noise of enjoyment as throughout the kissing his hands wandered, touching the other man and groping him. 

When they finally separated Harry stared at Sam again, before grabbing the hunter’s hand and pulling him inside. 

“Harry do you mind if I stay with you for a while?” Sam asked. 

Harry looked to Sam, he smiled. “Of course, you can, I’ve …I’ve really missed you. After what happened I was afraid I’d never see you again. I love you” 

“Thanks” Sam said before going to relax on Harry’s couch, “Oh and please don’t tell Bobby or Dean that I’m here or that I’m even back.” 

Harry frowned at Sam, “Why?! Sam, Dean is your brother and well …. isn’t Bobby like a father to you? Shouldn’t they know that you’re back and alright?” 

“No. No…I don’t want them to know, not yet.” 

Sam gave a pause, “Besides wouldn’t you like to have me all to yourself for a while?”

Harry sat down next to Sam, he was silent for a moment before he gave a slight nod, feeling slightly guilty as he did so. 

“Yes…that…that would be nice and I do want that but family is important Sam and yours love you, they deserve to know” 

“It won’t kill them to wait a while, I want to just be with you Harry”. 

Harry didn’t feel good about it but if Sam wasn’t ready to let Bobby and Dean know then he wasn’t going to force him or go behind his back and tell them himself. 

There was a silence soon as Harry made himself more comfortable on the couch and moved himself on top of Sam, emotion filling him up inside as he felt the hunter’s strong arms wrap around him. 

“I won’t tell anyone you’re here with me Sam…if...if that’s what you want. I’m just glad you’re back…. please stay as long as you want.”

“Good. Thank you, Harry, I will” Sam replied. 

That night Sam and Harry slept together in Harry’s bed and Harry found himself sleeping peacefully by Sam’s side for the first time in what felt like months. 

In the morning at breakfast Sam asked Harry if the wizard was still available, he wanted to know if Harry had moved on from him in the hunter’s absence. 

Harry looked at Sam, he silently gave a nod in response. “I haven’t been dating anyone Sam …”

Sam stared back at Harry, a satisfied feeling inside of him. Harry belonged to him after all, in every way and he knew that even with how he was since escaping from Hell he would not allow any one else to have the wizard. 

“Good…” said Sam. “Because you belong to me, you know that, don’t you Harry?” 

Harry gave a reassuring nod to Sam, he reached out across the table and touched the hunter’s cheek, caressing it softly. 

“I still belong to you, don’t worry” said Harry. 

Sam looked satisfied by Harry’s words and he leant across to kiss Harry. 

A month passed by and the couple had started going on hunts together as Sam had commented to Harry one day that he felt restless and bored …. he had said that merely settling into a peaceful life with Harry just wasn’t enough. 

Harry was worried, though he didn’t let it show. Ever since Sam had come back into his life, he had noticed that Sam had changed somehow. Some changes Harry liked …. others he didn’t.

Sam hadn’t contacted Dean or Bobby yet either, something that Harry didn’t like. 

Sex with Sam was still incredible and at times rough but Harry no longer felt the love from Sam that he used to. 

Sam was sassier now…more sarcastic and wasn’t afraid to speak his mind, he now didn’t care how his words would hurt people. 

On hunts sometimes, Sam would enjoy them more than he probably should and it was unnerving for Harry to see. 

Harry wondered what exactly had happened to Sam to make him so different than before, at times Sam felt like an entirely different man …cold, callus and distant. Sam would never abuse Harry but he never acted like he cared about Harry anymore either. 

In fact, it wasn’t just Harry that Sam had stopped caring for but he had also stopped feeling anything at all. Yes, he still felt physical pain, pleasure and anger but he never felt fear anymore …. nor did he feel worry or love. 

This new Sam, sometimes would both talk and behave like he couldn’t tell right or wrong anymore. 

It was as if Sam Winchester had been replaced with someone else and Harry wasn’t sure if he liked this new person or not. 

When Sam and Harry had finally reunited with Dean and were on the road with Dean again, Sam wasn’t the only one who seemed to have changed. 

Harry was quieter these days, despite Sam’s change in personality he was determined to stay with Sam. After all Harry was sure that Sam had only become this way because of his time in Hell, it wasn’t Sam’s fault…even though it was causing problems for their relationship. He was sure that over time Sam would one day recover from whatever he had experienced and until that day came Harry would be there for him. 

A week later after reuniting, Dean was paying for a couple of motel rooms for them to stay in when he heard Harry’s quiet footsteps, he turned to see Harry. 

“Hey…You okay Harry?” Dean asked as he soon put away his wallet. 

Harry was unsmiling, quiet and to Dean seemed kind of sad. 

“I’m fine… I just needed some time away from Sam” Harry muttered. 

Dean looked as though he didn’t believe Harry’s words, especially not with how Harry looked and sounded. There was definitely something wrong, with both Harry and Sam, Dean could tell. 

“No. Something is wrong Harry and I want to know what it is”

Harry was silent, and didn’t answer for a few moments. “In your room then, I’ll tell you what’s wrong there, okay?” 

Dean gave a nod and quickly took Harry back to Dean’s motel room where after they both entered, he shut the door, locked it and then demanded to know what was going on with Sam and Harry. 

Harry gave a nod before speaking “Sam has just …. hasn’t been the same since he got back from Hell, that’s all. I don’t know what he experienced there but he doesn’t act like himself anymore” 

“Oh…” Dean said, his voice sounding heavy. 

Harry elaborated on how Sam had changed, his new personality and behaviour. After Harry was finished speaking Dean gave Harry a hug, seeing that Harry was close to tears. 

“You should have told Bobby or myself about this” Dean said. 

“I know Dean, I’m sorry …” Harry said apologetically as he returned the comforting embrace.

The hug didn’t last long and they very soon broke apart. 

“What can we do to help Sam?” Harry asked Dean. “Are you still in contact with that angel Castiel? Maybe he could use his powers to help somehow?” 

Dean nodded in agreement, maybe Cas could help. 

However even though Dean had agreed with Harry and wanted to do something to help Sam he couldn’t seem to contact Castiel. 

Months later after they went on a hunt, they were back at a motel, intending to stay the night. 

Tension was running high between the them and had been for a while. There was an argument between Sam and Dean about something that happened during the hunt and Harry who was also affected by what had happened sat on one of the beds with his eyes downcast, eyes of angry green staring to the floor. 

There had been a close call with a monster this time, Dean had been attacked and almost died with Sam acting quite indifferent about it and hadn’t even attempted to help. In fact, if Harry hadn’t been there Dean probably wouldn’t be alive. This wasn’t the first time this had happened either and it wasn’t just Dean that this had happened to before, but Harry as well. 

Harry watched the two brothers and listened to the fight, feeling useless …knowing that whatever he would have to say wouldn’t help any. He had been through a similar fight with Sam at another occasion …. another monster …..another close call with death . 

Eventually Dean had enough and looked as if he really wanted to punch his brother but instead stormed out angrily, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sam stared at the closed door, “What did I say wrong now?” Sam muttered “How fucking annoying, he’s annoying! I don’t get it!” 

Harry gave a sigh that was filled with anger and frustration, sometimes he really lost his patience with the Soulless Sam , he shot a sharp look at Sam and his next words were full of anger. “Sam, I love you but please bloody shut up! You are supposed to care when someone important to you almost dies!” 

Sam gave his wizard boyfriend a light glare, but he knew both Harry and Dean were probably correct. 

They knew what was wrong now, this hunt had revealed it to them, Sam had lost his soul. They didn’t have any real confirmation of it yet, only the words of a monster but after discovering it everything now made sense. 

Sam sat down slowly upon the bed and his hands placed themselves at the end of the motel bed that they were sitting on. 

There was several moments of silence until Sam finally spoke again, “Harry, why are you still with me if I have no soul?” 

Sam’s voice sounded empty and held no emotion but at the same time there was a curious tone to his voice. 

Harry glanced beside him at Sam, “Because I love you” he simply said. 

“But I don’t love you, I don’t know how. Without my soul I can’t love you, I can’t feel anything for anyone.”

Even though Harry had already thought so before himself about the situation, he couldn’t help but feeling hurt at the words Sam said. “Is this you breaking up with me?”

“No” said Sam. 

Harry looked Sam, almost wanting to see pain or guilt in his boyfriend’s eyes but of course he only saw an emotionless gaze staring back at him. “Then I’m staying.” 

They stayed sitting on the bed for a while together. 

A couple of weeks later Castiel finally responded to Dean’s calls and prayers just turning up one day at the motel Harry, Dean and Sam were staying in at the time. 

After hearing that Sam’s soul had been severely damaged from been tortured by Lucifer and Michael in the cage and the pain could cause Sam to go insane if he had it returned to him Sam decided that he didn’t want his soul back. 

“Sam’s soul has been tortured?” Harry said, staring at Castiel with horror in his eyes. 

Castiel nodded grimly. 

“Is it still?” 

“Yes, that is highly likely” replied the angel. 

Harry tried to calm himself as his insides filled with both anguish and fury at the thought that Michael and Lucifer had been and was still hurting his boyfriend. 

The wizard’s hands shook with emotion as he spoke next, “We need to do something then! We can’t just allow Sam’s soul to continue to suffer” 

“I agree” said Dean. He turned to Castiel, “Cas how can we get Sam’s soul back?” 

Castiel wore a thoughtful expression on his face and he was silent for a few moments. “You could make a deal with Death in exchange for Sam’s soul.” 

Harry nodded with acknowledgement and thanked the angel. Thinking about it as well, he realised that they could use Harry’s connections and powers as the Master of Death to get Sam’s soul back. With Harry being Death’s Master, maybe they could even skip the deal part altogether…. if not, Harry was willing to do whatever he would need to do to get back his boyfriend’s soul. 

Sam who had been quiet while Castiel, Dean and Harry had been speaking chose now to speak up. 

“I don’t want this…can’t we just leave this be? I’m still me, even without a soul.” 

Harry shook his head, “No, I can’t do that. Sam your soul is still suffering agony in Hell, I won’t allow that to continue.” 

“But my mind could break …” pointed out Sam.

“It’s just a risk we’ll have to take” said Dean. 

Harry blinked, and he suddenly frowned at both Dean and the soulless Sam. “What? I don’t want…Sam you’ve misunderstood something…” He looked to Dean. “You both have” 

Sam blinked as well, surprise in his eyes. Dean frowned, a complete serious expression on his face. 

“What? It’s the only choice we have …as much as I hate it” 

Harry gave a sigh, “I don’t want to put Sam’s soul back in his body just yet, not when it will be still so damaged. What I want to do is save Sam’s soul from further torment in hell, get it away from Lucifer and Michael.” 

“But we need to return his soul to him, Sam’s not Sam without it” 

“And we will Dean, but only once we’ve found a way to heal it. We’ve only really just found out about this, we haven’t even started looking yet” 

Sam looked at Harry with a satisfied expression, “So you just want to save my soul and keep it somewhere safe until we can safely return it inside of me?” 

Harry smiled, he gave a nod “Yes, I want to do exactly that” The wizard stared at Sam, the man he loved …. even if the current Sam couldn’t love him back in return “I’ll save you Sam…… “ 

The wizard stepped over to where Sam stood and kissed him on the lips before embracing the taller man in a hug. 

“Cas what do you think of this?” asked Dean. 

The angel looked at Dean, “I think it’s a good idea, right now Sam’s soul is far too damaged. It will kill him to have it returned if you retrieve it. So, waiting until you can find out a way to heal his soul is probably the best thing you can do for Sam right now” 

Dean looked from Harry to Castiel and finally to stare at his younger brother, a relieved expression on his face. 

With what they were planning to do decided Castiel left, Dean went to his motel room and Harry and Sam stayed in theirs. With everyone else gone Harry who had already let go of Sam stared at his boyfriend, determination filling him …. He was going to save Sam, he had to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Supernatural
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry if this is a bit short , I don't have a beta reader yet so all mistakes and typos you find are mine . I hope everyone likes this chapter!

The next morning Harry and Sam, after a couple of sessions of sex (one on the bed and another in the shower), got dressed and went to see Dean who had been waiting for them impatiently.

After the couple both greeted Dean Harry turned to both his boyfriend and Dean. "Okay…so are we ready to do this?" he said quietly .

Dean nodded, while Sam looked at Harry for a brief moment before nodding as well.

The Winchester brothers then watched as Harry summoned Death himself, using the Deathly Hallow ring.

Death appeared in the form of an old man with very short dark hair, once appearing before Harry and seeing who had summoned him, he bowed with respect.

"Master…. And what can I do for you?"

Harry's usually beautiful emerald green eyes glowed a blinding white as he addressed Death, "I want you to retrieve the soul of the man Sam Winchester for me, his soul is currently in Hell. Can this be done?"

"Yes"

"Good" said Harry. "Please do it then."

Death nodded.

Death disappeared and Harry wondered how long it would take for Death to retrieve the damaged soul.

"So, what do we do now? Just wait?" said Dean.

"Yep, just wait" said Harry as he walked over to the bed and sat down upon it.

Sam shortly joined Harry and looked at his boyfriend, "How are we going to heal my soul once we have it?"

Harry gave a frown, "I'm not sure…. Once we've looked at everything we can on the hunter's side of things I've been thinking of going to England for a while to see if there's anything in the wizarding world that can help."

"You're going to England? Can I go with you?" asked Sam

Harry gave a nod. "Yeah, sure Sam" Harry turned his attention to Dean, "And what do you want to do?"

"I'll go too" said Dean. "Someone's gotta keep you two out of trouble, besides it'll be kinda awesome to see some natural born wand waving witches"

"Fine…As long as you don't go hunting them, the wizarding world already has a law enforcement for punishing witches and wizards who use their magic to hurt people."

Dean gave a nod, "Yep …. Got it."

Harry gave Sam a look, he gave a sigh "That goes for you too babe, do you understand me? No hunting my kind"

Sam gave a nod to show he understood. However, he also had something to ask, "Why England though? If England has a wizarding world, wouldn't America have one too?"

"I want to visit my Godfather's family home, he came from a very old wizarding family. There might be some information we could use"

Harry placed the bag with Sam's soul onto the bed and unzipped it, peering in to see an almost blinding light shining from inside of the bag.

"Okay. Then let's get Castiel here, get him to take a look at this"

Shortly later after the angel heard their prayers Castiel appeared in front of them, "Is that it? Is that Sam's soul?" questioned Castiel.

Dean gave a nod.

"Can you please take a look at it Cas?" asked Harry.

The angel approached the bed and took the soul out carefully with his hands, a solemn expression appearing on his face after several moments.

After a few minutes Castiel placed the soul back in the bag and turned to the other three males in the room.

"I am glad you decided against returning it to Sam's body right now because just now when I touched his soul, it felt ...It felt like it had been skinned alive"

The three other males in the room were deadly silent. Harry stared at the soul in the bag with a tearful gaze, despite having already knowing that it had been severely damaged. Harry looked to Sam to see him looking quite unaffected, what with having no emotions to actually feel any emotional pain or any other kind of feelings either. Harry still couldn't help it though, he sat down next to the Soulless Sam and grabbed onto his hand and held onto it firmly, giving it a comforting squeeze.

Feeling Harry's hand in his Sam glanced beside him for a moment and Harry was glad when the younger male didn't pull away.

"So, Cas do you know any ways of healing souls?" asked Harry.

Castiel gazed at the wizard, "No, not his soul. I can put it back into Sam and return back his memories but heal to it …. No, I do not"

"Okay, thank you anyway"

"What will the three of you do now?" asked the angel.

"Try and see if there's a way to heal Sam's soul enough so we can return it to his body without it killing him or rendering him insane from the pain" said Harry.

"And if you can't find a way to do that?" asked Castiel.

Harry gave a sigh, "If we can't…. I suppose we will just have to accept Sam the way he is right now"

Dean frowned at Harry's words, "I don't think I could ever do that Harry" he said.

The wizard gave the elder Winchester brother an angry look," We'd have no choice Dean, unless you want your brother dead or suffering alone with insanity in some kind of mental institution"

"No of course …I don't…. I just."

Harry glared at Dean, "Well…then, I guess we're in agreement then"

Harry then zipped up the bag with Sam's soul in it and then cast a protective spell on the bag to prevent any untrustworthy people from touching it, maybe later he'd find something better to put it in but for now the bag that Death had given him would do.

After Castiel left the motel Sam got out his laptop and got straight to work, starting typing in a search engine for anything useful on the internet. Harry made himself comfortable next his tall boyfriend and just thought to himself for a while on what they would have to do, staring with sad eyes at the bag that contained Sam's soul. Dean said something about visiting Bobby to ask him if he knew anything that could help them and left in the black Impala, leaving the couple alone together.

Thinking to himself at his spot leaning against Sam's side Harry decided that with Sam having no soul until they would be able to heal it he would do his best to be there for Sam. They would have sex whenever Sam wanted to be able to feel something other than the cold emptiness that came with having no emotions or just needed some sex, Harry just hoped that if he wouldn't be in the mood one day that Sam wouldn't decide to get it from someone else.

Harry decided that he would put up with all the insensitive remarks that Sam would make, though Harry had to admit to himself that he actually found some of Sam's new sassiness funny. He would try to like and get used to this new Sam for a while, even though he really missed the Sam with a soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter and Supernatural
> 
> Author's Note: I don't have a beta reader yet so all mistakes and typos you find are mine . I hope everyone likes this chapter!

That night after dinner and before Dean was heading to his motel room for the night he asked to speak to Harry alone. 

Harry was surprised but went with Dean anyway, giving his boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek as he left. 

“So what do you want to talk about Dean?” asked Harry. 

Dean had a very serious expression on his face as he then spoke to Harry, “Harry while you’re with Sam until we’re able to give him back his soul I want you to do something for me please” 

“Sure….” Harry said with a frown on his face. 

“Act like his conscience” said Dean. 

Harry gave a short laugh, “What?” 

“You heard me, be like Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio and act as his conscience. Help me to stop him from doing or saying anything he would never do if he still had his soul” 

“Okay…. I can do that” said Harry. However, Harry felt confused as Dean called him a cricket but figured that it must be some kind of muggle thing. “What’s Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio though” 

Dean stared at Harry, surprise showing in his eyes. “It’s a character from a movie for kids, how could you not know?” 

“Oh…” Harry averted his eyes from Dean, now understanding completely. “Um…my relatives never let me watch movies as a kid Dean, cartoons too” 

Dean gaped at him, “Wow…your relatives must be so boring Harry” he said in a serious tone.

Harry gave a nod and a grin, the Dursley’s really were boring. 

Dean and Harry then soon returned to where Sam was. 

That night Harry was about to get ready to go to bed when he found himself suddenly been pulled into fierce kiss, hands grasping upon his shoulders. 

Harry felt surprised at the sudden kiss but all the same it wasn’t unwanted and so he returned the kiss, bringing his hands to grip tightly the front of his boyfriend’s shirt. 

Sam broke the kiss for just a moment, only to growl into Harry’s ear “Don’t go to bed yet Harry …I want…. I need to feel something” 

Harry nodded with some understanding and pressed a kiss to Sam’s forehead, “Okay…let’s do it then...” 

Harry placed a hand upon the hunter’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb softly while staring up into Sam’s emotionless eyes, “If sex is all the soulless you can feel with me then please fuck me Sam” 

Sam gave a satisfied nod, and Harry let out a noise of surprise when the 27-year-old hunter picked Harry up in his arms before carrying him to the bed, throwing him down upon it.  
The hunter quickly then wasted no time in straddling Harry’s body and started to strip Harry of the shirt he was wearing before pressing lips to Harry’s once more. 

Sam was rough with Harry but Harry didn't mind, to him it felt good and because it was the only thing Sam could feel for him, he didn't want his boyfriend to hold back. He wanted to be fucked into the mattress beneath him…He wanted Sam to feel something for him …. Anything…Even if it was just sex.

During the next few weeks Harry, Dean and Sam kept themselves busy with looking for a way to heal Sam’s soul on the hunter’s side of things. So far Castiel hadn’t found out any angelic solution to fix Sam’s soul and Bobby didn’t know anything either. 

They took a break now and then when they came across someone that needed saving from some kind of supernatural monster. 

Sam was kept out of trouble for the most part and focused himself on helping Harry and Dean find a way to heal his soul. Sam was focused now; he had a purpose now …he needed to fix himself to feel things again. He felt no emotion anymore but he knew that this was something he needed …. something that he needed fixing. 

2 months later and not having found a solution from all things related to supernatural monsters, demons and angels they decided to finally turn to Harry’s kind of magic. 

Sam and Harry stood together, Sam held a suitcase which held some essentials and some shrunken books. Harry’s suitcase was shrunken down and put in Harry’s pocket. 

Sam and Harry were going by apparation to London while Dean was going to be taken to England by Castiel. Dean didn’t like the apparation method of travel, nor any other magical means of travel either. Sam was fine with it though and was holding onto one of Harry’s hands with his free one, they would meet up with Castiel and Dean much later in London before heading to Grimmauld Place. 

An hour later Harry and Sam found themselves in front of Grimmauld Place, Harry made Sam read the piece of paper that said the address of Harry’s Godfather’s family home before Grimmauld materialized in front of them. 

Harry then unlocked the door with a tap of his wand before they both entered the house. Once inside Sam looked around a bit, before putting the luggage in the main bedroom. They unpacked the luggage, Harry taking out his suitcase from his pocket and Sam unpacking the suitcase that he had been carrying. 

Sam was extremely careful about the box they had brought that held Sam’s soul inside and for now he placed it inside the bedside cupboard, locking it afterwards. After putting away the rest of his belongings Sam turned to Harry, Harry was finished putting away his own belongings and was now staring at his soulless boyfriend. 

“Do you want to go out for a drink Sam? We can go get Dean and Cas and take them here” 

“Sure” 

15 minutes later Sam and Harry were at a local bar having a muggle beer each while Harry texted Dean the name and address of the bar that they were at. 

Not even 10 minutes later Dean and Cas were walking through the entrance of the bar, Harry waved to them both and the pair joined Sam and Harry at the table they were sitting at.

“Hey Dean, Cas…” greeted Harry when Dean and Castiel sat down. 

“Hey” greeted Sam, drinking his beer. 

“So, we going to your godfather’s place?” said Dean. 

Harry nodded, he finished the rest of his beer and stood up from his seat, after a brief moment Sam followed suit. They soon left the bar and the 4 men went to Grimmauld Place, the wizarding house where they would be spending of the most of their time in England trying to find a way to heal Sam’s soul.


End file.
